<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine by xreaderfanfics4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939012">You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreaderfanfics4u/pseuds/xreaderfanfics4u'>xreaderfanfics4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Other, TF, Tsukiyama - Freeform, enjoy, idk how to tag this, sangwoahh, yes - Freeform, you're mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreaderfanfics4u/pseuds/xreaderfanfics4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been friends since 1st year of high school and are dating, what can happen then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! this is my 1st time making a fanfic abt Haikyuu! :"D<br/>I included some parts from the series and the manga also,<br/>This work is inspired by the texting stories made in youtube<br/>Pls Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the match at Hinata's 3rd year of junior high where the "King of the Court" had crushed their team, he decided to enroll to Karasuno High but just to see that the "King of the Court", Kageyama Tobio, enrolled there too. At first, they didn't get along with each other until Kageyama decided to set for Hinata which made Hinata happy and formed a quick that can get past the blockers. It had been used in matches until, it got shut down at Hinata's last spike in the Inter-High prelims against Aoba Johsai when he just realized that the ball he spiked while his eyes were closed had been blocked and had fallen behind him and was not able to be saved by the rest. This led them to a loss and had everyone devastated especially the 1st years because they wanted to play some more matches.</p><p>In that same year the 3rd years were suppose to retire already but had decided to stay until the Spring Tournament in October, as Shimizu searched for someone to carry on as the manager she found that person, Yachi Hitoka, They were excited to meet her as she entered the gym of the school when Yamaguchi murmured, <em>"cute..". </em></p><p>When Tsukishima heard that he quickly snapped Yamaguchi out by elbowing him a little and said <em>"Am I not cute too Yams?" . </em>Yamaguchi chuckled and said <em>"of course you are Tsuki" </em> and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Mr. Takeda announced that Ouginishi High is insisting to have a practice match against them because they were amazed about their gameplay in the Inter-High prelims. And after a day, Ouginishi High came to their practice match and started the match. Karasuno won 16-25 as the scores and won 2 straight sets.</p><p><em><strong>~back to KageHina~</strong></em> </p><p>Kageyama had liked Hinata for a while now. Actually ever since they were paired up to form the quick. But he was just too scared to tell him because he thinks that Hinata will find him disgusting because Kageyama is bisexual. But after the practice match he decided to just invite him to hang out with him and tell when it is the right time. He walked up to Hinata..</p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>H-Hinata</em></p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>Oh hello there..yes?</em></p><p><strong>K:</strong> <em>I-I was gonna ask, do you want to hang later?</em></p><p>
  <strong>*Hinata's eyes sparkled at the question*</strong>
</p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>Sure! What time?</em></p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>5:30, is that good?</em></p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>Yes it's good! I'll be there! Bye, see you later!</em></p><p>
  <strong>*waves at each other*</strong>
</p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>Bye!</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hinata's POV: </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*keep in mind that Hinata has feeling for Kags too, but he is too scared to admit it</strong> </em>
</p><p>I can't believe he asked me to hang with him, I will now go home and get ready</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Time check when he came to his house: 4:56pm</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He arrived at exaclty 5:30 in the place </strong> </em>
</p><p>Hinata arrives at where they agreed to meet up</p><p>"<em>He is not here yet..is this a set up?"</em></p><p>Kageyama walks up to Hinata..</p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>"H-hey there"</em></p><p><strong>H: "</strong> <em>Hii"</em></p><p><strong>K: "</strong> <em>By</em> <em> the way, we are going to go to a garden that is beautiful"</em></p><p><strong>H:</strong> <em>"Ok!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>*They walked up to the garden*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*fireworks displaying in the sky*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They, they are so beautiful"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama murmured: <em>"Not as beautiful as you"</em></p><p>
  <em>"what did you just say?"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama gulps</p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>"look, I have been wanting to tell you this, but.. I- I like you"</em></p><p>
  <strong>*Kageyama looks away in shame*</strong>
</p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>"I-I like you too!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>*looks back at Hinata, staring at his eyes*</strong>
</p><p><strong>K:</strong> <em>"wha-what?"</em></p><p><strong>H:</strong> <em>"Yeah..I like you too"</em></p><p><strong>K:</strong> <em>"I- i didn't know you feel the same way" "I mean, i sometimes am grumpy..but i didn't know you will feel the same way"</em></p><p><strong>H:</strong> <em>" I know, but that's why i fell in love with you" "I was actually scared to tell you because I am scared you will be disgusted because I am gay" "and I am actually happy that you told me first"</em></p><p><strong>K:</strong> <em>"I..i didn't know.."</em></p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>"well now you know..."</em></p><p>Kageyama places his hand softly in Hinata's cheek and kissed him softly under the beautiful fireworks that are displayed in the sky.</p><p>
  <strong>*after kissing for like a minute*</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama placed his hand softly on Hinata's hand..</p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>"let's go home?" "its already getting late.."</em></p><p><strong>K: </strong> <em>"sure, but can i stay at your house for the night?"</em></p><p>Hinata giggles and said: <em>"yes sure"</em></p><p>Kageyama gave him a kiss on the cheek and both of them stood up and went home</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When they arrived to Hinata's house Kageyama went to the bathroom and took a bath</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>H: </strong> <em>"I can't believe I'm dating Kags already, i wonder what kind of boyfriend he would be.."</em></p><p>Kageyama walked out of the shower and saw Hinata watching tv</p><p><strong>H:</strong><em> "Hey there, Its my turn to shower, here"</em> *hands remote to him* <em>"you can watch whatever you want"</em></p><p>Kageyama nods </p><p>
  <em> <strong>After 20 minutes..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hinata walks out of the bathroom and sits beside Kageyama who is sitting on the bed.</p><p>"what are you watching?"</p><p>"I don't know, I just found it interesting"</p><p>"oh okkk"</p><p>A few minutes later... Hinata slept on Kageyama's lap</p><p>As Kageyama played with his hair he mumbled: <em>"Your so cute even when you sleep"</em> </p><p>Kageyama carried Hinata in bridal position and laid him down properly on the bed. He covered Hinata with the duvet and kissed Hinata's cheek<em>"goodnight my tangerine"</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>The next day..</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hinata woke up first facing Kageyama's torso and felt Kageyama's arms around him, he hugged him back and said <em>"i love you yamayama-kun" </em></p><p>Kageyama woke up and saw Hinata hugging him. He kissed his forehead <em>"good morning my tangerine"  </em>he received a smile in reply.</p><p>Both of them sat up and Kageyama was about to go down </p><p><em>"</em> <em>i'm gonna make breakfast ok? so we can head out for practice"  </em></p><p>Hinata nods and followed to Kageyama after a few minutes</p><p>Kageyama was cooking Hinata's favorite meal "Tamago kake gohan" and made some meat buns for both of them</p><p>Hinata walked up to Kageyama and hugged him from behind while placing his head in between Kageyama's waist and his arms <strong>(because he is short lmao)</strong></p><p>Hinata spoke up: "are you cooking my favorite?"</p><p>
  <em>"yes i am boke"</em>
</p><p><em>"hmph" </em> Hinata said</p><p>Kageyama chuckled and set the food on the table</p><p>
  <em>"eat up now boke"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please stop calling me that"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama let out a small laugh and said</p><p>
  <em>"but that reminds me of before..hehe"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ok fine, but don't call me that always"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama gave him a pat and said <em>"sure my tangerine"</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>After Kags ate his breakfast he went to the shower while Hinata is still finishing eating his food</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Time skip, they are now outside the house and are now walking to Karasuno High</strong> </em>
</p><p>They held each other's hand as they walk going to Karasuno High. It was a silent walk until Hinata broke the silence</p><p><em>"Hey, do you know i am so happy that i am dating you" </em>Kageyama replied and said</p><p>
  <em>"Yea me too boke"</em>
</p><p>Both of them laughed and continued to their way</p><p>
  <em> <strong>when they arrived at the gym</strong> </em>
</p><p>Suga and Daichi saw them holding hands and went up to them and asked..</p><p><strong>S:</strong> <em>"sooo..what's all of this holding hands thing about?"</em></p><p><strong>D: </strong> <em>"yeaaa what's it all about?"</em></p><p>Hinata calmly said, <em>"we are dating! hehe"</em></p><p>Daichi and Suga were so shocked but still were happy for them.</p><p>Daichi called them all to now start practicing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>After practice..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima and Yams are dating for 3 months now, but then when he found himself staring at Hinata Yamaguchi snapped him..</p><p>
  <em>"Tsuki..are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima nods.. <em>"yes, yes I am ok"</em></p><p>Tsukishima kept his words in his head.. <em>"cute"</em></p><p>Wait is Tsukishima going to simp for Hinata?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be Continued...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Didn't Mean To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima and Yams are dating for 3 months now, but then when he found Tsukishima himself staring at Hinata, Yamaguchi snapped him..<br/>"Tsuki..are you okay?"<br/>Tsukishima nods.. "yes, yes I am ok"<br/>Tsukishima kept his words in his head.. "cute"<br/>Wait is Tsukishima going to simp for Hinata?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys omg im so happy 3 of you guys "kudos" my work :"D<br/>i didnt expect it because i just started writing hHHh-<br/>im crying T^T<br/>tysm! &lt;3<br/>now enjoy chapter 2<br/>suBscRIbE tO bE uPdAted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima and Yams are dating for 3 months now, but then when he found himself staring at Hinata Yamaguchi snapped him..</p><p>
  <em>"Tsuki..are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima nods.. <em>"yes, yes I am ok"</em></p><p>Tsukishima kept his words in his head.. <em>"cute"</em></p><p>Wait is Tsukishima going to<em> simp</em> for Hinata?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>CHAPTER 2..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hinata told Kageyama that he is going to go to the locker room to go and change his clothes, Kageyama said <em>"ok i will follow afterwards" </em>Hinata receives continued his way to the locker room</p><p>As Tsuki watch Hinata leave the gym, Tsuki also told Yams that he is going to the locker room to change, Yams said <em>"ok"</em> and Tsuki continues his way to go to the locker room, <em>but</em> the real reason is that Tsuki wants to follow Hinata..</p><p>Hinata opened his locker and Tsukishima is there too..</p><p>Tsuki asked <em>"kindly" </em>. <em>"so how did practice go?". </em>Hinata said <em>"good i guess" </em>but then rolled his eyes afterwards </p><p>Tsuki said <em>"don't give me that attitude or else"</em></p><p><em>"or else what??" </em>Hinata said <em>"i don't even listen to people like you"</em></p><p>Tsuki couldn't control his temper that he pinned Hinata to the lockers, while Hinata covered his top with a shirt in shock.</p><p>
  <em>"i told you not to give me that attitude right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"whatever you won't even do anyth—"</em>
</p><p>Tsuki cut Hinata's word by pressing his lips against Hinata's</p><p>Hinata was trying to push Tsuki away but he can't because Tsuki is too heavy for Hinata to push away, Hinata was moaning in disgust and continues to try and push Tsuki away and even slaps Tsuki's shoulders. Then Kageyama passed by the locker room, seeing them kissing broke his heart and thought that Hinata was just playing with his feelings, he also thought that Hinata must just have said that he likes him back so that he won't break Kageyama's heart..</p><p>Kageyama entered the locker room quietly to not <em>disturb </em>them grabbed his bag and ran to Hinata's house to quickly grab his stuff and went back home immediately, with tears running down his face forming a stream. He then changed in his own house and laid in bed crying.</p><p>Finally Tsuki removed his lips from Hinata's quickly followed by a slap from Hinata <em>"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, I-I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I AM DATING KAGEYAMA ALREADY!" </em> Hinata quickly put on his extra shirt, grabbed his bag and ran home while Tsuki quickly changed and went back to Yamaguchi. Hinata arrived at home..but then</p><p>He noticed that Kageyama's things are not in his house anymore he <em>rubbed</em> his eyes to make sure he is not in a nightmare and scrutinized his whole house. Going up and down his house to double and triple and quadruple check if Kageyama's things are REALLY not there.</p><p>Then, he went to his room and knelt on his knees, buried his face in his hands and started crying. He thought, <em>"did he see us?!" "DAMN IT, that Tsukishima!!" "I am so frustrated, he broke everything!!" </em>Then he went to his phone and texted Kags, even his contact name for Kageyama is "My Blueberry Muffin" </p><p>
  <strong>[5:01pm] Kags?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[5:01pm] Yamayama-kun?</strong>
</p><p>No response..</p><p>He then sat on his bed crying waiting for a respond</p><p>
  <em> <strong>10 minutes later..</strong> </em>
</p><p>His phone buzzed by the notification</p><p>
  <strong>[5:11pm] Leave. me. alone</strong>
</p><p>His heart breaking while typing his message</p><p>
  <strong>[5:12pm] Kageyama please what did I do? Please tell me.. I need you here with me!</strong>
</p><p>He received a response right away</p><p>
  <strong>[5:12pm] What did you do? You completely toyed with my feelings.. especially seeing you enjoy there with Tsukishima! I don't think you need me there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[5:12pm] Don't expect me to be talking to you for the next days.</strong>
</p><p>And Kageyama said his final message before going offline.</p><p>
  <strong>[5:12pm] Goodbye</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>he went offline..</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hinata put his phone down and cried.. <em>Kagss...</em></p><p>Because he was heart broken he barely left his room and skipped practice for 2 weeks</p><p>
  <em> <strong>2 weeks later..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Daichi asked them: <em>"has anyone seen Hinata? It's like he does this..he never even skipped a single practice before.."</em></p><p>Kageyama thought <em>"he hasn't been to practice ever since our argument"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Ok everyone, let's just head on to practice!" Daichi exclaimed</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>After practice..<br/>
</em> </strong>
</p><p>Sugawara saw Kageyama sitting down on the floor and approached him and asked <em>"oi Kageyama, what's the problem?"</em></p><p><em>"Oh it-it's just i feel like its my fault why he isn't coming to practice" </em> Kageyama said followed by a sad sigh</p><p><em>"Why do you think that?" </em> Sugawara asked in confusion</p><p>
  <em>"It-it's because we had an argument 2 weeks ago" "I really accused him for toying with my own feelings after i saw him and Tsukishima kissing in the locker room"</em>
</p><p>Sugawara looked to Kageyama in confusion..</p><p>
  <em>"Kissing? Tsukishima?"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama nods</p><p>
  <em>"maybe, he didn't mean to? I mean he is dating you after all why would he do that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know, but it's hard to explain.."</em>
</p><p>Sugawara pats Kageyama's shoulders and said </p><p>
  <em>"look, i think you should pay him a visit and give him a chance, let him say his piece first ok?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it looks like I gotta go now Kageyama, see you next week!'</em>
</p><p>Kageyama nods and wiped his small tear away and waved bye to Sugawara.</p><p>Kageyama went to Hinata's house, he took a big breathe in and out and knocked softly on Hinata's house's door.</p><p>Hinata didn't want to open the door, but he thought that he needs to open it because they will not stop from knocking at the door</p><p>Kageyama knocks at the door again..</p><p>Hinata went downstairs and opened the door</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama?"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama hugged him tightly and said <em>"no its Yamayama-kun"</em></p><p>Hinata hugged him back weakly</p><p>
  <em>"can i come in?"</em>
</p><p>Hinata nods and let him in his house</p><p>Hinata first spoke: <em>"so what do you need, why are you here?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"look," <strong>*places his hand on Hinata's hand* </strong>i-i felt bad for accusing you, so i want to hear your piece first"</em>
</p><p>Hinata sighed and continued. <em>"look, when he kissed me i was pushing him away but i couldn't, and i didn't want that kiss..he-he forced me to. He ruined everything"</em></p><p>Small tears fell from Hinata's face</p><p>
  <em>"oi, no need to cry here...i am sorry my azure"</em>
</p><p>Hinata looks at Kageyama and said <em>"its fine my blueberry muffin"</em></p><p>Both of them laughed and Kageyama spoke up</p><p>
  <em>"sooooo??"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mhm!!"</em>
</p><p>Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him while Hinata wraps his hands around Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama softly kisses Hinata while Hinata kissed him back</p><p>
  <em> <strong>After like 2 minutes of kissing..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Kageyama breaks the kiss for air</p><p>Kageyama said: <em>"can i stay here again? with you?"</em></p><p>Hinata giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. <em>"of course you can!"</em></p><p>Kageyama giggled too and carried Hinata to his bedroom upstairs and placed him down on Hinata's bed</p><p>Kageyama cuddled up beside Hinata and asked him <em>"what do you want to watch hm?"</em></p><p><em>"hmm..let's watch a movie please!"  </em>Kageyama kissed him on the cheek and said <em>"ok"  </em>Hinata hugged Kageyama and then laid down on his lap. Kageyama started playing with Hinata's hair. And said <em>"i love you my tangerine"  </em>Hinata said, <em>"i love you too my blueberry muffin"  </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>After the 2-hour movie..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kageyama said he was tired and then moved to Hinata's bed and covered his body with the duvet..Hinata then followed and cuddled to him.</p><p><em>"goodnight Yamayama-kun" </em> Kageyama replied,</p><p>
  <em>"goodnight my tangerine"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>and both fell asleep..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AWWW..WHAT A WHOLESOME ENDING &lt;3<br/>y e s &lt;3<br/>tysm again more chapters to come! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>